1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical receptacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to recessible, deenergizable electrical receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electricity is fascinating yet dangerous, especially to youths with naive, unchecked curiosity. The trials and errors of maturation beget wisdom. However, electricity does not always let the unwitting slip serve as a lesson. The mercurial, unpredictable nature of electricity coupled with popular naivete makes electrical safety paramount. A need exists for a foolproof device which provides electrical power to homes and work places, yet safeguards energy users from potentially lethal direct electrical contact.
Several types of recessible electrical receptacles are described in the patent literature. Unfortunately, the apparatuses described only provide for telescoping or rotating recessibility.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,639, issued Jul. 14, 1925, to Samuel Cohen, describes a vacuum tube mounting. The apparatus includes a base. The base has a face on which is mounted a socket for receiving a vacuum tube. Rods extend from the face beyond the vacuum tube. Sleeves are radially diverged about an aperture in a building wall member. The sleeves slidingly receive the rods. As the rods slide telescopingly through the sleeves, the vacuum tube passes through the aperture and is exposed in the room. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,574, issued Oct. 29, 1957, to John J. Guerrero, U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,575, issued Oct. 29, 1957, to John J. Guerrero, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,886, issued Mar. 18, 1969, to John L. Myers, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,956, issued Feb. 26, 1974, to Real R. Dubreuil, each describe an adjustable electric receptacle. The devices each include an open-ended housing mounted in a building member. Each housing telescopingly receives a receptacle assembly. A closure plate is mounted on top of each receptacle assembly. When the receptacle assembly is articulated from a service position to a recessed position within the housing, the closure plate is generally flush with the building member outer surface. The patents to Guerrero, Myers and Dubreuil also include seals disposed about the receptacle assembly and housing to prevent introduction of fluid when in the recessed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,684, issued Nov. 23, 1971, to Paul R. Press, describes a rotatable floor receptacle mounting unit. The apparatus includes an open-ended housing mounted in a building member. A receptacle assembly is rotatably mounted at the mouth of the housing. The receptacle assembly pivots about an axis transverse to the central axis of the housing. A seal is interposed between the housing and receptacle assembly.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a recessible electrical receptacle including a hinged means for recessing an electrical receptacle.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed recessible electrical receptacle.